Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a storage device, a computing system including the same, and a data transferring method thereof.
In recent years, a solid state drive (SSD) may have been used as a storage device of a computing system. The SSD may employ a nonvolatile memory (e.g., a flash memory) to store data. Compared with a typical hard disk drive, the SSD may be advantageous in terms of endurance, size, power, and so on. The SSDs may be divided into a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) SSD and a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) SSD according to a communication method with a host.